De asistente a Modelo
by Misaki Ayano
Summary: Ella necesita el trabajo, pero el era un maldito bastardo. Sakura y Karin Haruno necesitaban encontrar trabajo, lo que jamas de imaginaron es que terminarian siendo asistente de Itachi y Sassuke Uchiha, para despues ser convestidas en modelos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas! Esta es una neuva Historia, denle una oportunidad, hace años que no escribo, me presento, mi nombre es Samara y hace mucho años escribi aqui fanfics de inuyasha, con el nick de LADYDEATH06, sin embargo mi cuenta ya no existe .Si Alguien quiwre que continue las historias anteriores mandenme un pm.**

**Esta historia es completamente mia, cualquier traduccion sin mi consentimiendo o adaptacion sera tomda como plagio**

**Los pesonaje no son mios.**

**Disfruten**

**Capitulo 1.- Entrevista**

En uno de los barrios más sencillos de Tokio, dentro de un edificio en mal estado en el que se retaban unos pequeñísimos departamentos, dormía inquieta una peli rosa, las últimas semanas habían sido realmente una pesadilla, la empresa en que había estado trabajando fue absorbida por otra aún más grande como consecuencia de esto, hubo recorte de personal y ella iba incluida en ese recorte. Su jefe ahora exjefe, realmente lamento este hecho, así que hablo que el dueño de la nueva empresa Gaara Subako, el le hizo una entrevista y quedo realmente asombrado con ella.

Señorita Haruno, es usted increíble, pero no puedo contratarla en estos momentos, sin embargo le daré una carta de recomendación para ser la asistente de un gran amigo mío, vaya a esta dirección, el 24 de marzo a las 7:00 am, lleve su curriculum, vaya usted presentable.

Eso era lo que le había dicho aquel hombre, dentro de dos horas ella tenía que estar en ese sitio, aunque realmente no estaba para nada convencida con ello, no tenia de otra, necesitaba el trabajo.

El sonido del despertador se escucho ensordecedor en la pequeña habitación, Sakura murmuró molesta y se tapo con la cobijas hasta la cabeza, tal vez si lo ignoraba, al despertador le daría por callarse… Y ahí estaba otra vez el sonido del despertador, es que acaso el despertador no entendía indirectas.

-¡Maldito despertador!- gritó furiosa la pelirosa, mientras se sacaba a patadas la cobija y lanzaba con fuerza el despertador, el cual se estrelló contra pared, para la mala suerte de ella el despertador aún roto, seguía sonando.

\- ¿Tenías que romperlo?- preguntó una voz femenina desde la puerta, Sakura volteó a ver molesta a la intrusa, su gemela Karin Haruno, la miraba entre divertida y triste.

\- Me despertó- dijo en su defensa Sakura

\- Se supone que para eso es, pelos de chicle- respondió aun mas divertida Karin

\- Cállate zanahoria- le dijo Sakura, fue entonces cuando notó la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su hermana - ¿qué sucedió?

\- Me despidieron- dijo Karin- hubo recorte de personal- explicó, ambas de miraron unos largos minutos antes de maldecir, realmente tenían una racha de mala suerte- Dormiré unas horas y saldré a buscar algún trabajo, tú tienes entrevista hoy primero Dios no tengamos que preocuparnos del alquiler de este mes.

Sakura y Karin eran hermana gemelas, por azahares del destin, una era pelirosa y otra pelirroja, una de ojos verdes jade y la otra amarillos, ambas exóticas de cuerpos muy bien proporcionados. Hacia 5 años su padre había muerto, dejándolas hasta el culo de deudas y apuestas que su padre no había pagado, ambas habían tenido que salirse de estudiar su carrera, para pagar las deudas, vendieron la casa, la ropa.

Solo conservaron dos trajes de oficina, sencillos, para las entrevistas y ropa para el diario. Karin comenzó a desnudarse, quitándose la ropa, ella había estado trabajando en una farmacia de 24 horas, en el turno de la noche., mucha gente podría pensar que trabajar en una farmacia era fácil, pero no lo era, a Karin le dolían los pies de las horas que llevaba parada-

-Todo saldrá bien Saku- le dijo Karin con una sonrisa – Todo se resolveráya lo veras. Karin se sentía frustrada, pero necesitaba animar a su hermana, solo se tenían ellas siempre ellas, se acostó y trato de dormir un poco.

Sakura metió a bañarse, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas los últimos días, estaba segura que Karin se sentía mal y devastada, solo le rogaba a Dios que le dieran el empleo, lo necesitaban, sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y dar rienda suelta al llanto contenido por los últimos años, las reprimió .Karin y ella al ser gemelas, tenían una empatía única muy especial tenían una especie de telepatía, sabían lo que la otra sentía y pensaba.

-Habrá tiempo para llorar, pero hoy no es el día- pensaba Sakura mientras terminaba de enjuagarse el cabello. Al salir pudo observar el pequeño cuarto que rentaban, de estudiante un cuarto de cuatro por cuatro metros con baño, tenían una pequeña estufa eléctrica y un refrigerador mini, un futón tamaño matrimonial que compartía con su hermana ellas no tenían dinero para comprarse ni siquiera un colchón, a pesar de ser un pequeño espacio, ambas eran muy ordenadas, sonrió al recordar lo que Karin había dicho cuando sakura se había negado a tener el cuarto en orden.

-Nuestra vida ya es un desorden Sakura, sería bueno imponer orden… aunque sea solo en nuestro cuarto

Sakura comenzó a vestirse con un traje negro de oficina, pantalón, saco y una camiseta blanca, no tenían ninguna camisa para usar o blusa, así que respiro y rezo de que no fuera un día caluroso.

* * *

Realmente esto no podía estar pasando- pensaba la pelirosa, aun estado de shock, realmente estaba pasando.

Ella no sabía que el amigo al que Gaara no Sobaku se refería, era Sassuke Uchiha, dueño una de las mas importante empresas de moda. Cuando había llegado a la dirección que le habían señalado, realmente tuvo un mal presentimiento, ella no vestía a la moda, para nada, no porque no le gustara, ama LA Moda, Pero no tenía dinero para pagarse nada de diseñador, aun así pensó en que ninguna de la dos tenía trabajo y que la fecha para pagar el alquiler se acercaba, entró tragándose todas las inseguridades. Cuando la chica de la recepción una mujer muy guapa, vestida con una traje Armani color gris, le pregunto "amablemente" que era lo que se le ofrecía, Sakura le contestó que venía a una entrevista de trabajo, recomendada por Gaara no Sobaku. La chica que parecía muy sorprendida la llevo a la sala de recepción, ella no era la única en espera de la entrevista, Sakura no podía evitar sentirse intimidada, por tabas aquellas jóvenes que esperaban a ser entrevistadas, iban vestidas de cannel, Armani, Carolina herrera, Zara…. Etc., todas iban muy bien maquilladas. Ella ni siquiera rímel o brillo de había puesto, ni peinado realmente, ella simplemente de había recogido su largo cabello rosa en una cebolla, se sentó en la silla más alejada de las demás y se dedico a esperar, aun con la sensación de querer salir de ahí inmediatamente y buscar otro trabajo, pero no podía, ella tenía que sentarse ahí y esperar, esperar por que el tal Sassuke Uchiha se fijara mas en sus aptitudes que en lo que llevaba puesto.

* * *

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana, Karin se forzó a levantarse, Sakura había roto el despertador y ahora tendría que comprar otro, adormilada fue directamente al baño quitándose sus pantaletas en el trascurso, abrió la regadera y se metió sin más, el chorro de agua helada le hizo soltar un gritito ahogado, Karin no podía recordar la última vez que se había bañado con agua caliente, comenzó a enjabonarse y tallarse el cuerpo rápidamente, no quería psar mas tiempo del necesario debajo del chorro de agua helada.

Una vez bañada, se dispuso a vestirse, se vistió con un pantalón de mezquilla clara entubado, una playera ceñida color azul eléctrico, bueno era azul eléctrico, con las lavadas el color se había vuelto opaco y desgastado, se puso unos convers algo rotos, tomo una mochila caqui vieja y metió sus papeles ahí junto con algo de dinero para comprar despensa y el trasporte.

Con un poco de suerte, conseguirira algún trabajo de medio tiempo, mesera, mucama, cajera… lo que fuera estaba bien

Ella se hacia el lugar mas rico de Tokio, donde había grandes casas restaurantes y tiendas, ahí siempre necesitaban alguna empleada, pagaban mas o menos bien, Karin se detuvo en la estación del metro, y cuando se fijo en cuota para pagar el metro, había aumentado un yen.

-Me tomara 2 horas llegar caminando- pensaba Karin-Es solo un yen, un yen que podría faltarnos- suspiro resignada, caminaría, solo esperaba que los convers no se rompieran más, no tenían dinero para comprar otro par de tenis.

* * *

Definitivamente ella no había escuchado eso, Sakura se negaba a creer que ese hombre- si es que se le podía llamar hombre- había dicho y hecho. Ella estaba en estado de shock, viendo como aquella espalda ancha y fuerte metida en un traje negro Armani se alejaba de ella dándole la espalda mientras se dirigía al ascensor

Sakura realmente no podría creerlo, quería echarse a llorar en esos momentos, pensó en la renta, en su hermana ,en el hecho de que no tendrían como comer y vivir si a ella no le daban el trabajo, no porque su hermana no trabajara, si no porque en esos momento Sakura era la que estaba en mayores probabilidades de conseguir trabajo.

Sakura se sintió enfada, enfadada con la vida, con su padre, con su exjefe, con Gaara sobacu, pero sobre todo estaba enojada con el maldito bastardo arrogante que se alejaba con altivez, Sassuke Uchiha. En cuanto había llegado, aquel hombre había revisado con sus ojos negros y enigmáticos la sala de espera, y se topo con su mirada, Sakura sintió frio al ver aquella mirada y rostro inescrutable.

Sassuke se había dirigido directamente hacia ella, por un momento Sakura había pensado que el señor Uchiha ya sabía quién era ella, sin embargo el le había preguntado si venía a la entrevista, ella respondió que sí, entonces el que había pedido su curriculum, ella se lo entrego rápidamente, pensó que iba a leerlo, pero ni siquiera lo abrio, ante sus ojos Sassuke Uchiha rompió su curriculum en pedazos.

-No me importa si vienes de Harvard, pero con esas pintas jamás te elegiría como asistente…Lárgate.

-Maldito hijo de puta- Sakura se dirigió hacia el furiosa, impotente, que importaba ya, hiciera lo que hiciera él jamás la tendría como asistente, sin embargo ella estaba decidida a darle una lección. Para su mala suerte fue interceptada por dos guarda espaldas que le impidieron alcanzar su objetivo, aun así eso no le freno la lengua- Señor Uchiha-lo llamo, Sassuke se detuvo mirándola sobre el hombro, despectivamente con la ceja alzada.-Me gustaría que me contestara unas preguntas antes de largarme de este asqueroso lugar.

Sasuke se volteo lentamente, como una fiera mirándola como si quisiera matarla, pero Sakura no se acobardo.

-¿Asqueroso lugar?- pregunto tétrico, amenazante como si la retara a volverlo a repetir.

-Si asqueroso lugar, puede que no sea la imagen que quiera, sin embargo ¿ no se supone que ésta es la lista de los requisitos para la entrevista, que publico su empresa?.- Sakura le enseño una hoja que Sassuke miro y analizo detenidamente

-Si así es, y como dice ahí VESTIDAS ADECUADAMENTE PARA LA ENTREVISTA- lo dijo alto y claro, se escucharon una risas de burla de parte de la otras aspirante.

-Exacto señor Uchiha, aquí no dice VESTIDAS A LA MODA, puede que no lo sepa señor Uchiha, pero para una entrevista de trabajo de esta clase, lo adecuado es un traje, sea de la marca que sea, unas botras color camal, ni una faldita tejana, mucho menos zapatos rojos de plataforma, ni mucho menos chaqueta de cuero, es una etevista para asistente, no es para modelos . –Sassuke estába sorprendido , realmente sorprendido que aquella mujer peli rosa supiera las marcas y la temporada de cada una de las cosas que traian las aspirantes, antes que pidiera decir cualquier cosa-Sin embargo Usted es el menos adecuado para criticar mi ropa, Dado que es el dueño de una de las empresas más importantes de moda, usted no debería estar usando ese traje valentino de 4 temporadas pasadas, si bien se parece al Valentino que salió hace 2 días, no lo es, ni el corte de los hombros mucho menos en el frente del saco. Debería vestirse mas adecuadamente señor Uchiha, sin más me retiro de este asqueroso lugar-Sakura se dio la media vuelta dejando a un Sasskue Uchiha, furioso, avergonzado y sorprendido. Pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta de cristal Sakura se detuvo y dijo, lo que nunca nadie en la vida se había atrevido a decirle.

-Por cierto, usted Señor Uchiha es un maldito bastardo HIJO DE PUTA

Y así fue como Sakura salió de las empresas Uchiha, tal y como lo hace un Huracán, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Sassuke, estaba furioso, muy furioso, miro a las demás aspirante, y trató de tranquilizarse, Gaara había resuelto su problema de la asistete, le había platicado de una tal Sakura Haruno, todo lo que le había contado la hacía perfecta para el trabajo, así que no tendría que molestarse en hacer entrevistas, dio la media vuelta y dijo algo y fuerte.

-Pueden retirarse todas excepto Sakura Haruno, y señorita Haruno más le vale que esté lista para trabajar por que comienza hoy- Sassuke se dirijo al elevador, cuando la recepcionista muerta de miedo le llamo.

-Señor Uchiha- Sassuke la mira fríamente, y la mujer trago con fuerza aun asi continuo- La mujer que lo acaba de insultar, aquella pelirosa que acaba de salir, ella es… Sakura Haruno.

**tatatatata**

**que les parecio? espero sus mensajes, criticas constructivas y consejos**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.-

Un trueno se escuchó en el cielo gris, advirtiendo que una gran tormenta se avecinaba, sin embargo a Karin aquello le importaba un carajo.

Nuestra pelirroja estaba sentada en un banco de un lindo parque ubicado en un vecindario de gente muy bien acomodada, las persona iban y venían dirigiéndole miradas poco gratas, las mujeres con envidia y desaprobación , mientras los hombres la desnudaban con la mirada.

Karin maldijo en voz baja, tenía unos enormes deseos de gritar, llorar y maldecir a quien fuera que estuviera allá arriba de haber alguien claro está, Karin había empezado a dudar que existiera un Dios en alguna parte, pffff se vengaría del destino tan pronto como muriese, le daría una patada en el trasero. Había estado recorriendo las calles buscando trabajo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde sin comer nada más que un jugo de naranja y una barrita de frutas, cansada y derrotada tanto emocional como físicamente, no podía evitar recordar todas las cosas hirientes y sin fundamento que le habían dicho aún seguían resonando en su cabeza como eco.

"Este es un lugar de clase y refinamiento" "Lo lamento, estoy buscando una niñera no la próxima amante de mi esposo" "debería buscar un trabajo de su… clase"

Se tapó las orejas con las manos mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante en un intento vano en acallar las voces en su cabeza, mientras sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus orbes doradas. Ella era curvilínea, tenía una hermosa figura pechos generosos, trasero redondeado y bien formado, voz sensual y una mirada sexy, sumándole el cabello rojo intenso largo e indomable que parecían llamas, su físico era envidiable pero de igual forma le había ocasionado muchos problemas, la tachaban de puta, resbalosa y mujer fácil, ella era VIRGEN.. por el amor de Dios . No lo entendía… jamás se le había insinuado a nadie, miro su ropa era un playera si no ancha tampoco era entallada, pantalones de mezclilla y converse, no iba provocativa, ni siquiera maquillada.

En esos momento deseaba tener el cabello rosa y ojos jades, Si bien Sakura tenía pechos más grandes y era más curvilínea, su color de ojos y cabello la hacían verse muy inocente y angelical. Sakura había llevado más carga de trabajo gracias a que Karin había sufrido acosos en sus trabajos y ella no quería que Karin los sufriera, así que a veces Sakura trabaja más que ella.

Karin odiaba eso, ella también quería cuidar de Sakura, aligerarle la carga. Maldijo, no era justo, se sentía inútil y frustraba, una lagrima traicionara resbalo por su mejilla.

El cielo retumbo aún más fuerte, la pelirroja levanto la vista y miro las nubes negras encima de la cabeza, sabía que tenía que ponerse de pie y caminar, mínimo resguardarse de la tormenta que tenía encima, pero por Kami sus pies la mataban, cuando recién se había sentado miro un poco a través de la suela ya rota de sus tenis , y pudo observar que s había levantado la piel de una parte de la planta del pie derecho y por el ardor estaba segura que tenía muchas ámpulas, no se atrevía a levantarse, quizá si descansaba y se quitaba los tenis podría caminar.

Lentamente y con una mueca de dolor Karin se quitó los tenis y el alma de le vino a los pies cuando vio las calcetas ensangrentadas, aun así se las quito y miro sus pies llenos de ambulas y llagas, en esos momento Karin se sintió más inútil que nunca y la tormenta callo sobre ella, sintió las grandes gotas como granizo…frías, empapándola en pocos segundos.

-Soy tan…inútil- pronuncio con voz ahogada y después de cuatro años Karin dejo sus lágrimas caer y se sintió sola, como nunca se había sentido- Lo siento Sakura, lo siento tanto.

Se acurruco en la banca hecha un ovillo, abrazándose a si misma intentando darse calor, mientras lloraba sabiendo que nadie escucharía su llanto, rindiéndose por fin a la inconciencia

Si había una manera de describir el estado de animo de Sassuke Uchiha ese sería ENOJO….no enojo no, FURIA, si furia, Sassuke estaba Furioso.

Aquel día había sido el peor día de su vida hasta el momento, no conforme con haberse levantado y haber sido informado que su traje dispuesto para ese día, seguía en la tintorería-despidió a la mucama- tuvo que ponerse uno de varia temporadas pasadas, al llegar a su oficina había pensado que contrataría a la chica altamente recomendada por Gaara y se libraría de hacer las fastidiosas entrevistas , el llegar se sintió sumamente molesto cuando vio a una de las chicas con el traje más feo que había visto seguramente de los años 90, esa chica no conforme con confrontarlo ¡lo insulto y lo hizo quedar como un estúpido!, para colmo ella era la chica altamente recomendada por Gaara, y el gran empresario Sassuke Uchiha había terminado entrevistando a las presentes con la esperanza de encontrar a una asistente competente,! pero resultaron estúpidas!

Y hablando de estupideces la chica enfrente de él era realmente estúpida, parloteaba sin parar, Sassuke jamás creyó conocer a una persona que pudiera ser más estúpida que su socio y mejor amigo, a lado de esta muchacha, él tenía el premio a la persona más brillante del mundo y hablando de ese idiota, siempre tenía la habilidad de parecerse cuando estabas pensando o hablando de él.

-TEMEEEE- si ahí esta pensó fastidiado el pelinegro y respiro resignado- Temeeeee.

Por la puerta apareció un hiperactivo, pero atractivo rubio con una enorme sonrisa zorruna, Naruto Usumaki, dueño de la línea deportiva más famosa en Japón y su mejor amigo, detrás de él venía su hermano Itachi Uchiha el cual al parecer no venía de muy buen humor, aunque al contrario del menor de los Uchiha, Itachi venía más deprimido que furioso, nada enojaba al mayor de los hermanos Sassuke enarco una ceja al ver el rostro de su hermano mayor y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no taparse los oídos con las manos- pues eso hubiese sido indigno- cuando escucho el grito agudo de la entrevistada.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH POR kami, es… es… Usumaki-san y Uchiha-san, ay por dios son guapísimos

Naruto sonrió abiertamente mientras Itachi enarcaba una ceja visiblemente divertido, a Sassuke le pareció un tic en el ojo izquierdo y supo que no podía soportarla mas.

-Es todo puede retirarse

-Pero….

-LARGUESE MALDITA SEA- grito Sassuke colérico.

La chica salió prácticamente volando y Naruto e Itachi se miraron estupefactos, Sasskue jamás perdía los estribos así con nadie, excepto claro con Naruto.

-Ehh Teme, mira lo que hiciste, pobre chica iba a pedirle su número de teléfono- le reprocho el rubio haciendo un mohín

-¿Un mal día ototu?- pregunto Itachi

El menor de los hermanos se froto las sienes "Mal día es quedarse corto" pensó. Pero no lo dijo en vez de eso miro a ambos y frunció el ceño

-Que paso, es raro que vengas aquí Itachi

-Tenemos que cancelar la reunión de la tarde con los distribuidores de E.U , -dijo sin rodeos - Tuve que despedir hoy a mi asistente.

Si Sassuke hubiera podido mostrar cara de asombro lo haría, Itachi no era de los que despedían empleado, el más bien se caracterizaba por tener más paciencia que un santo. Naruto por el contrario abrió los ojos mostrando una gran sorpresa.

-Que hizo Sumire –chan para que la despidieras-pregunto rápidamente Naruto, fuera lo que fuera tuvo que haber sudo muy grave, Itachi únicamente se le sombreo la frente de negro y suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-Que hizo Itachi- insistió Sassuke, tenía curiosidad

-Prefiero no contarlo-murmuro Itachi pero cuando vio las cara de curiosidad de Sassuke y Naruto suspiro resignado.

-Mejor empieza a cantar-grito entusiasmado el rubio mientras Sassuke sonreía con socarronería.

-Nitta-San , me esperaba desnuda en mi escritorio-confeso Itachi, con la frente sombreada de verde, ver a una mujer de 50 años, desnuda en el escritorio, no era una imagen muy bonita de recordar.

Sasskue y naruto se miraron estupefactos sin dar crédito a lo que oían, Naruto rompió en carcajadas, y literalmente se tiro en la alfombra del despacho pataleando y golpeando el piso, Sassuke mientras tanto le daba la espalda y se tapaba la boca intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse a mandíbula batiente.

Itachi se llenó de un aura asesina, que les paro la risa a ambos- ¡No se burlen!- y se tiro encima de ellos.

-Mo Itachi no tenías que golpearme tan duro- reclamaba con un mohín un rubio lleno de chipote en la cara. Sassuke lo miraba burlón, él se había salvado por los pelos cuando la recepcionista que ahora hacia de asistente toco al despacho para informarle que el señor Hyuga los esperaba en la recepción.

Justamente iban a llamar para cancelar la reunión de una fusión a falta de sus asistentes, pero gracias al cielo, la empresa Hyugga había tenido que disculparse ya que había habido un problema de hackeo en la corporación, y estaban resolviendo eso y los detalles para ver cuanta información robaron.

Ambos hermanos le dijeron al señor Hyuga que no se preocupara y que entendían a la perfección su situación, que podían fijar la reunión para un momento más propicio para ambas empresas.

Los tres jóvenes habían decidido salir e ir a comer, pero había una tempestad afuera, llovía a cantaros así que ordenaron comida y comieron en el despacho, platicando sobre trivialidades. Después de la comida Naruto se despidió, y prometió darse una vuelta uno de estos días, les recordó a ambos que tenían un partido de basquetbol pendiente el sábado y se fue.

Pocas horas después de haber visto que no podían realizar un trabajo sin asistente, dándose cuenta de la necesidad de una, decidieron salir temprano e irse a descansar. Ambos compartían apartamento, así que iban y venían en el mismo coche.

Itachi conducía en la tardes después del trabajo y Sassuke en las mañanas.

Cuando iban pasando por el parque había a solo dos cuadras por ahí Itachi e fijo que bajo la tormenta habia una melena roja acostada en una banca y freno de golpe.

-ITACHI QUE TE PASA- Grito Sassuke muy molesto.

-Mira…

Sassuke voltea a ver a donde Itachi miraba y vio a una chica hecha un ovillo recostada en una banca, Itachi de pronto abrió la puesta y le dijo- Conduce tu Sassuke, el mencionado solo pudo rodar los ojos, su hermano siempre tan altruista.

Sassuke vio cómo su hermano se dirigía hacia la chica mojándose por completo y le revisaba el pulso, asistió levemente y la tomo en brazos con sumo cuidado.

Sassuke se imaginó las peores cosas, que hacia una chica tan bonita acostaba bajo la llovía, el esperaba que no la hubieran violado o drogado, a diferencia de Itachi él no sabía cómo mostrar preocupación por algún otro ser humano de manera normal

-Abre la puerta de atrás- ordeno Itachi.

Una vez adentro, Itachi la recostó con cuidado, y reviso su cartera para ver si había un lugar hacia dónde dirigirse.

-Deberíamos llevarla al hospital, a que le hagan un chequeo – opino Sassuke

-Sassuke dame tu saco la pobre esta helada.

-Después de estar en la tormenta no lo dudo, ¿eh y por qué mi saco?-

-Por qué el mío esta mojado idiota-

Sassuke le paso su saco y murmuro algunas incoherencias, el de Itachi estaba completamente mojado, normalmente el no daba muestras de bondad ni nada parecido, pero con su hermano él podía ser el mismo.- Que hacemos Itachi, podrían haberla violado o drogado

\- Tengo su dirección y su nombre, háblale a Tusnade y dile que vamos a esta dirección y que lleve de todo, a lo mejor su familia está preocupada, nosotros pagaremos la consulta

\- Bien, como se llamaba

-Karin Haruno- y Sassuke freno en seco.

-¿La conoces?

-No, pero conocí a alguien con el mismo apellido…. Quizá sea coincidencia- murmuro al final

-Las coincidencias no existen- le respondió Itachi, y observó el rosto de la joven

Sakura había llegado a casa hecha una furia a su cuarto…. Llego segundos antes de que se soltara la tormenta, y dio gracias al cielo, no podían permitirse el lujo de llevar el traje a tintorería, entro y se bañó nuevamente con agua helada, mientras rezaba que su hermana hubiera tenido mejor suerte que ella.

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, y miro el reloj, preocupada… su hermana aun no llegaba y era sumamente tarde.

Entonces la imagen de Uchiha Sassuke atravesó tu mente y no pudo evitar gritar- MALDITO UCHIHA PREPOTENTE-

Justo cuando termino de dar el grito sonó el timbre de su cuarto

-Karin!1 ya voy- grito con alegría y alivio, corriendo abrir la puerta envuelta en una toalla, mojando el piso a su paso- ¿Olvidaste tus llaves? Qué bueno que ya llegaste, estaba preocupada tonta… - cuando abrió la puerta se le borro al ver la imagen que sus ojos veían.

Ahí estaba Sassuke Uchiha, alado de él un hombre muy parecido, y en sus brazos estaba su hermana envuelta en un saco.

-¡Karin! Pero… que demonios…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.- Contrato con el demonio**

Sassuke manejaba con suma precaucion su Lotus Exige S por aquel barrio tan peligroso, no dejaba de ver con desconfianza a cada persona que veian, aquel era un barrio de mala muerte

-Por Dios esta chica debe ser prostituta-pensaba Sassuke, habia pandillas en cada esquina, grafittis en las paredes, casa cayéndose a pedazos, un barrio de mala muerte.

Itachi por su parte iba viendo lo mismo que su hermano, asimilando cada persona y pensando que clases de circuntancias podrían haber orillado a esta chica a vivir en este lugar tan horrible.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la dirección, vieron un horrible edificio de varios pisos,ambos se miraron y tragaron grueso.

-Seguro nos roban el auto Itachi- susurra Sassuke- Vamos al hospital mejor, este lugar es horrible

-Ya estamos aquí … vamos a dejarla en su casa.

Sassuke suspiro resignado y estaciono el lotus enfrente del edificio, no estaba seguro de que es lo que encontrarían ahí, pero el realmente estaba seguro que ella era una prostituta, y seguramente estaba drogada. Bajo del auto con arrogancia y mirando a todos lados noto que muchas pandillas estaban acercadose, a espera de poder robar el auto , con mucha gracia abre la puerta de la parte de atrás y ayuda a Itachi a salir con la chica del auto.

-Maldita sea Itachi, hubiera sido mejor llevarla al hospital …- Por primera vez Itachi asiente reconociendo que tiene razón.

Un chico de unos quince años se les acerca con todos sus amigos respandandolo, vestia una chamarra ancha color verde militar, pantalones sumamente holgados, y una pistola que asomaba en el lado derecho, semi oculta por la playera negra.

-¿Que le hicieron?- pregunta con voz ronca, ambos hermanos lo miran con el ceño fruncido,- ¡¿que le hicieron?!- exige el chico sacando un cuchillo bastante grande. Sassuke lo mira sumamente molesto y se prepara para pelear, cuando Itachi habla intentando tranquilizarlos.

-No le hicimos nada, la encontramos en un parque en el centro de la ciudad, estaba con una bolsa que traía su identificación y la trajimos- explica con calma Itachi , el chico frunce aun mas el ceño sin creerle.

-Mira enano- interviene Sassuke sumamente molesto y le lanza la mochila dela chica- esta es su mochila, parece que la conoces, ITACHI, dale a ese enano a la chica y vámonos, seguro la llevaran a su casa.

-No podemos hacer eso Sassuke, la doctora ya viene en camino y…

-Me importa un comino Itachi, te dije vamos a llevarla al hospital, llamemos a la estación de policía, pero no… tu tienes que traer a una desconocida hasta su casa- le grita realmente exasperado.

Las pandillas miran atentamente a los ricachones discutir sin saber muy bien que hacer, si creerle o no, miran al chico que tiene el cuchillo a espera de sus ordenes, pero este mira atentamente a ese par y suspira. Con la mano da una orden silenciosa y todos se relajan.

-Bien los llevare a su edificio- dice el chico llamando la atención de los hermanos Uchiha, quienes lo miran sorprendidos- Sato y Souta… corran la voz de que este par de idiotas son amigos- unos chicos sumamente parecidos asienten y salen corriendo en direcciones opuestas- El resto cuiden el Lotus, ni se les ocurra quitarle una sola tuerca…ustedes dos vengan conmigo.

El chico comenzó avanzar con tranquilidad hacia el edificio, siendo seguido por los hermanos.

-Oye enano… seguro que podemos confiar en que no nos harán daño- le pregunta toscamente Sassuke

-Tranquilo principito… es raro conocer gente como ustedes dos, seremos de la calle pero tenemos honor.

-Disculpa, quien es esta chica- pregunta Itachi con curiosidad-No parece una chica que pertenezca a este sitio- comenta, mientras su hermano niega en desacuerdo con el.

\- En efecto ella y hermana no pertenecen aquí- murmura el- están aquí por que no tienen otra opción, pero son queridas por todas personas de este barrio. Tendran que subir las escaleras, el ascensor no funciona ellas viven el primer piso en el cuarto 6.- les comenta el chico señalandoles el camino

-No vienes con nosotros- le pregunta Sassuke.

-Me acabo de drogar… y si Haruno-san me ve asi…- murmura con la frente azulada- No quiero morir aun….

-Haruno…- Murmura Sassuke

-¿La conoces?- pregunta curioso el chico.

-No lo creo, deben de haber muchas personas con ese apellido- dice Sassuke restándole importancia, el chico asiente en acuerdo y se aleja, mientras los hermanos comienzan a subir las escaleras.

Cuando llegan al departamento numero seis, están sumamente asombrados por el lugar, era horrible ese sitio.

Sassuke toca el timbre, pero nadie contesta.

-Insiste- ordena su hermano- oigo algo moverse adentro.

Ambos escuchan un fuerte grito proveniente de adentro

-MALDITO UCHIHA PREPOTENTE- al mismo tiempo Sassuke vuelve a tocar el tiembre.

-Creo que si la conoces, te dije que las coincidencias no existían…-murmuro burlonamente Itachi, tal comentario hizo que su hermanito pequeño lo mirara de manera asesina.

En ese instante una mujer de cabello rosa, muy hermosa, abre la puerta envuelta en una diminuta toalla, una expresión de asombro y preocupación aparecieron en su rostro.

-Pero que … demonios…

Itachi se apresuró a explicarle que la habían encontrado en un parque, de manera muy rápida y nerviosa, le explico la situación, pero la pelirosa parecía estar en estado de shock.

-HARUNO- grito Sassuke - reacciona tu hermana necesita ropa seca.

Sakura se sobresaltó al escucharlo pero asintio.

-Por favor pasen- Sakura los invito a pasar a su pequeño dormitorio, ambos hermanos miraron la única cama y todo el cuarto con asombro, Sakura saco una playera manga larga y rota, y un pans, para vestir a su hermana.

-No seria mejor que antes de cambiarla le dieras un baño de agua caliente- opino de manera dulce Itachi, la pelirosa sintió por un momento que sus lágrimas amenazaban por salir, claro que ella sabía que eso era lo mejor, pero ellas no tenían agua caliente, y no tenía gas para calentarla y meterla en la bañera.

\- No tenemos agua caliente- susurro – Muchas gracias por traerla….ammmm Disculpen podrían salir en lo que cambio a mi hermana por favor.

Ambos hermanos salieron fuera de manera silenciosamente, ambos meditando en la expresión de la mujer que está adentro, vivían en un lugar horrible, no tenían agua caliente, ni siquiera ropa decente, ambos estaban seguros que si abrían el pequeño refrigerador desconectado no encontrarían nada.

Sassuke no pudo evitar pensar en el traje que Haruno estaba usando en la mañana, él había observado el pequeño closet, no pudo evitar sentirse pesimamente mal.

En ese momento un hombre gordo y alcoholizado, se acercó y grito.

-Harunooo, me debes un mes de renta PUTA! Mas te vale pagarme o me FOLLARE a tu hermana!.

Itachi sintió como su rabia ardía, mientras escuchaba al hombre gritar estaba a punto de golpearlo, cuando vio que su hermano lo tenia contra la pared del cuello.

-Maldito bastardo….dime cuanto te deben… maldito desgraciado- Sassuke estaba fuera de sí casi estaba matando al hombre, pero lo dejo caer en el piso- Toma esto debe ser suficiente.

Le tiro unos billetes, el hombre asustado los cogió y salió corriendo tan rápido como su alcohólico estado se lo permitía.

Sassuke se dirigió a las escaleras, con un plan en mente- Ahora vuelvo.

Sakura había oído lo que el casero había gritado, y no podía evitar que las lágrimas de rabia, y vergüenza salieran de sus ojos, había terminado de cambiar a Karin y a ella misma, pero no tenía el valor de abrir la puerta en el estado que se encontraba, no quería que Sassuke Uchiha se diera el gusto de verla así.

Se arrodillo junto a la cama y tomo la mano de su hermana, mientras lloraba de manera muy silenciosa, conteniendo su llanto todo lo que podía, había visto los pies de Karin, tenia fiebre, y seguramente se enfermaría. No tenía ni para comprar comida rápida, como iba a comprar medicamentos, que sería de ellas.

Sakura no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, hasta que sintió una mano gentil en su hombro , despertándola.

Cuando levanto la mirada aun tenia lágrimas en los ojos, un joven muy parecido a Sassuke Uchiha la miraba con ternura, mientras que Sassuke estaba sentado en la mesa con muchas personas alrededor.

Sakura pudo ver que una era una rubia hermosa despampanante que iba con una bata de médico, el otro un hombre con dientes de pez.

-Que...

-Siéntate- ordeno Sassuke interrumpiéndola, la pelirosa lo reto con la mirada, pero hizo lo que le dijo.

Sassuke le tendió cuatro papeles.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Sakura completamente confusa.

-Sus contratos- respondió gentilmente Itachi- tuyo y de tu hermana, mi hermano y yo necesitamos asistentes con suma urgencia, y ustedes cumplen con el curriculum- Itachi le tendió dos papeles mojados apenas legibles.

\- No quiero su caridad- espeto Sakura- Mucho menos la tuya- dijo aún más ácidamente mirando a Sassuke.

Sassuke sonrió arrogante, se recargo en la silla y miro de forma soberbia, con una seguridad y frialdad que lo había llevado a tener la empresa que poseía, Sakura supo en ese momento lo que él le diría

-No tienes opción

Sakura sintió sus lágrimas en sus ojos, en efecto no tenía opción. Apretó los puños llena de impotencia, y miro hacia donde estaba su hermana. Y luego miro nuevamente a Sassuke Uchiha, lo miro retadoramente, sabia que si firmaba era como venderle su alma al mismísimo demonio.

-¿Dónde firmo?

Fin del capitulo

**Hola! Discúlpenme la tardanza trato de actualizar lo mas rápido posible pero a veces me es muy difícil hacerlo, por favor ténganme paciencia**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.-**

-Haruno –chan…- Karin escucho la voz de su jefe llamándola por el teléfono de la oficina, y como siempre no pudo evitar sentir ese hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, que surgía cada vez que la voz de Itachi Uchiha la llamaba, o cuando la veía atentamente con esos exóticos ojos negros, se levantó de su asiento, acomodó elegantemente la falda negra entubada que se ceñía a su cuerpo y rodeo su escritorio tratando de calmar sus emociones mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Itachi Uchiha, lo más rápido que podía, una vez enfrente de la oficina respiro y toco suavemente la puerta y entro.

-Uchiha-san ¿me llamo?- Karin observo a Itachi concentrado en sus papeles, a ella le costaba mucho admitirlo pero su jefe le encantaba, adoraba verlo trabajar y ver como su flequillo le caía en el rostro, sus ojos ónix tenían un brillo mientras trabajaba. Itachi llevaba su cabello largo agarrado en una coleta, y la pelirroja se preguntaba que se sentiría enredar sus dedos en ese cabello, miro sus labios y no pudo evitar morderse los suyo. Su jefe despertaba en ella su lado salvaje y sexual, que nunca había sentido con ningún hombre, y ni siquiera la había tocado mas allá de un suave toce o roce inocente.

-Haruno-chan, por favor llama a Orochimaru y dile que me dé una cita el día de hoy para después de la reunión- le dijo sin mirarla, Karin no pudo evitar sentirse confusa ante la falta de contacto visual con Itachi, últimamente él evitaba mirarla y estar cerca de ella cuando estaban solos, nuestra pelirroja se ruborizo y pensó que a lo mejor había sido demasiado transparente con sus pensamientos y este se había dado cuenta sombre la atracción que sentía por el.- ¿Haruno-chan? – escucho que la llamo, Karin salió de sus pensamientos y respondió de manera rápida.

\- Perdone Uchiha-san, su cita con Orochimaru esta agendada desde la semana pasada para las 6 de la tarde, dos horas después de la reunión, señor- explico tranquilamente. Karin ignoraba que el tono de su voz era sensual a los oídos de su jefe.

Itachi la miro asombrado, esa mujer seguía asombrándolo a pesar de tener seis meses trabajando con él, lo conocía muy bien y siempre se adelantaba a lo que iba hacer o pedir, vio como la pelirroja se ruborizaba visiblemente, pero no apartaba la mirada y quedó atrapado en esos orbes ambarinos, algo que había intentado evitar, para él sus ojos eran hipnóticos.

-Note que tenía el cabello más largo de lo que usualmente le gusta y…- Hablo atropelladamente interpretando el hecho de que Itachi la mirara de esa manera como la búsqueda de una explicación. Itachi le dio una hermosa sonrisa y Karin contuvo el aire para evitar lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Gracias Haruno-chan, ¿porque la agendaste hasta las seis de la tarde? la reunión termina a las cuatro…- le pregunto curioso, Karin se sonrojo e hizo una mueca muy conocida para él, que le indicaba que le incomodaba algo- Haruno…

\- Ammm… Orochimaru-san se molestó mucho la última ocasión por que usted no llego, y me hizo la "amigable"- hizo énfasis en la palabra amigable- recomendación que fuera más " eficiente" y previera cuando sus reuniones se alargarían, para que usted no quede mal en sus compromisos- Karin dijo eso con un tono algo molesto que a Itachi el pareció adorable, sus orbes doradas relucían con un brillo, que él le parecían llamas- Y también me recordó que su tiempo es muy valioso para desperdiciar una hora de esa manera.

Itachi no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de molestia de Karin.

-No es gracioso Uchiha- san- le reprochó la pelirroja pero Itachi seguía riéndose, Karin no pudo evitar sonreír y mirarlo con ternura, le encantaba verlo reírse, algo que no hacia frecuentemente, si bien Itachi era más carismático que su hermano y sonreía de manera afable a todas las personas, el no reía a menudo y para ella esa risa era un hermoso acontecimiento. Itachi tampoco pudo evitar darse cuenta de esa mirada que su asistente le otorgaba , paralizo su risa y dijo de manera cortante.

-Gracias Haruno, puedes retirarte- Karin parpadeo varias veces estupefacta por aquel tono y el cambio brusco de su comportamiento, mientras su jefe agachaba la mirada fingiendo concentrarse en los papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

Por su parte la pelirroja únicamente asintió con la cabeza pues no confiaba en su propia voz y salió del despacho intentando no hacer ruido, pero lo más rápido que la falda y los tacones lo permitían mientras sentía que las lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

Cuando su asistente cerró la puerta tras de sí, Itachi se maldijo nuevamente y enterró su cara en sus manos, respirando frustrado. No sabía qué hacer y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Su asistente provocaba en él demasiados sentimientos, desde el momento en que la vio en ese banca que él no podía controlar, sobre todo últimamente.

No podía mirarla desde la semana pasada, cuando ella recibió un hermoso ramo de flores, el sintió ira, celos, le asusto descubrirlo, pero lo que más le asusto cuando Karin había entrado a su _despacho con ese ramo de flores y tendiéndole una tarjeta le dijo:_

_\- Uchiha –san, hoy es el cumpleaños de la señora Uchiha, tome firme la tarjeta y lo enviare con el mensajero, espero que apruebe las flores, recuerdo que en alguna ocasión menciono que las orquídeas y rosas rosas eran las favoritas de su mama- Itachi no pudo evitar que una expresión de alivio se reflejara en su rostro, y firmo la tarjeta – ¿No sabía que regalarle cierto? _

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto contrariado devolviéndole la tarjeta_

_-Por la expresión de alivio que acaba de hacer Uchiha-san – le respondió ella con una sonrisa tomo la tarjeta y camino hacia la salida del despacho.- Por cierto señor, me tome la libertad de hacer una reservación en el restaurant favorito de Mikoto-san a las 8:00 así que no llegue tarde y también de enviarle un regalo, espero no le moleste._

_-Para nada Haruno-chan…. Y gracias- le contesto Itachi con una sonrisa._

Itachi supo en ese instante que alejarse de Karin Haruno era lo que tenía que hacer, o seguramente haría cosas que nunca había hecho. Hasta el momento había sentido únicamente sentimientos de protección hacia ella, si bien eran más fuertes de lo que solía generarle una persona externa a su familia, se había dicho así mismo que era por todo lo había visto y conocido de ella el día que la encontró. Pero acaba de descubrir que Karin despertaba en él sentimientos al estilo Uchiha que no había sentido antes, pero había observado en su padre y hermanos.

Posesión, sobreprotección y un instinto sexual dominante…_Mía _decía su instinto.

Itachi Uchiha no seguía impulsos, no seguía instintos, él era calmado y racional, y se enorgullecía de serlo. Pero Karin Haruno estaba echando por la borda todo eso…

Karin suspiro pesadamente intentando controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, no tenía razón para sentirse herida pero así se sentía, se recargo contra la puerta de la oficina tapándose la cara con el brazo _– Que demonios fue eso-_ pensaba la pelirroja recordando la actitud de Itachi hacia ella y fue hacia su lugar de trabajo, encontrándose con una pensativa Sakura.

-Sakura… - la llamo repetidamente para sacarla de sus pensamientos- Ey… Sakura – frunció el ceño cuando vio que su hermana no respondía y seguía en la luna – ¡Pelos de chicle! – por fin Sakura reacciono ante el apodo que tenían y la miro sonriente

-Oh Zanahoria te esperaba

-En que pensabas - le pregunto curiosa la pelirroja mientras tomaba asiento y miraba a su gemela , quien le dio una sonrisa de nostalgia

-Hoy se cumplen seis meses desde ese día que te encontraron en la banca … recuerdas

Karin sonrió y asistió, recordaba ese día y el día siguiente cuando había despertando

_**Flash Back**_

_**Karin abrió lentamente sus ojos, se sentía mal y apenas podía moverse. Lucho durante varios minutos para lograr abrir los ojos y cuando por fin lo consiguió se encontró en una habitación desconocida, en una cama enorme y sabanas que no conocía y sumamente finas al igual que toda la habitación, iluminada únicamente por la lámpara de noche del buro derecho. La fiebre atontaba sus sentidos, pero de algo estaba segura esta no era la banca del parque, ni su cuarto. **_

_**Justo cuando estaba entrando en pánico, una voz familiar le llamo.**_

**-Karin… estas despierta ¿ cómo te sientes?- era la voz de su hermana, que venia saliendo de una puerta del lado izquierdo del cuarto- Lo siento fui un momento al baño**

**-Sakura… que es este lugar- pregunto confusa Karin, su hermana se dirigió a ella y le toco la frente.**

**-Te explicare mañana de acuerdo, es más de media noche y necesitas descansar, de hecho te toca tomarte la medicina y aun tienes fiebre- Sakura tomo unas pastillas y un vaso de agua, y se las paso a su hermana**

**Karin seguía sumamente confusa, donde estaban como había Sakura podido pagar la medicina, como había llegado ahí, tenía muchas preguntas y la fiebre no le ayudaba a pensar con claridad.**

**-Tranquila zanahoria, todo está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse. Vamos a dormir de acuerdo.**

**Karin a pesar de no estar conforme asintió y se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo, gracias a la fiebre no tardo en quedar sumida en un sueño inquieto, mientras Sakura se acostaba a su lado quien no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, miro a su hermana, no había tardado en quedarse dormida, era lógico… suspiro recordando.**

**Una vez que termino de firmar los papeles, miro a Sassuke y supo que por más que lo odiara, por más que lo detestara, él estaba salvando sus pellejos. Le debía mucho…. Sassuke Uchiha era el mismo diablo encarnado, y ella le había vendido su alma, o al menos así lo sentía ella.**

**-Gracias… pero no creas que me arrodillare ante ti y te besare el trasero- le murmuro y Sassuke sonrió divertido. A él le gustaban ese tipo de personas que no le temían, pero por algún motivo tenerla arrodillada y besando otra parte de su cuerpo era una imagen que le agradaba demasiado para su gusto.**

**\- Bien… vámonos- ordeno Sassuke con frialdad, dejando a Sakura anonada cuando la doctora se dirigió a su hermana y la subieron a una camilla.- Agarra tus pertenencias más preciadas tienes 15 minutos**

**-Quien demonios te crees… no puedo… marcharme así, tengo que pagar mi renta, no puedo irme así como así- protesto la pelirrosa**

**-Tienes 15 minutos – repitió Sassuke exasperado- Suiguitsu te explicara en el camino, ahora muévete Haruno, tienes trabajo que hacer, y empezaras ahora mismo.**

**Sakura miro estupefacta como ese Uchiha mandón y prepotente salía del cuarto.**

**-Sera mejor que hagas lo que dice Sakura-chan- le dijo el hombre con los dientes de tiburón con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro - Sassuke es de palabra.**

**Sakura maldijo y agarro una pequeña maleta, metió unos papeles, fotografías, se calzo unas sandalias tomo el único abrigo que tenían y ropa interior, hizo todo esto sin dejar de murmurar insultos hacia el Uchiha.**

**-Estúpido, prepotente, quien se cree …. Es un Idiota con complejo de Dios, creído y arrogante Uchiha…tempano de hielo, iceberg …..- siguió murmurando insultos entre sus dientes**

**-Estoy lista**

-**Vaya no te tomo más de 5 minutos-dijo Suiguitsu asombrado– ¿eso es todo lo que llevaras?- pregunto mirando alrededor y dándose cuenta que en realidad no había mucho que llevarse**

**\- Me dijeron que tomara mis pertenencias más preciadas- le contesto seca mirándolo molesta y saliendo del cuarto, sin esperar a que el abogado del principito la siguiera.**

**Ambos caminaron hacia la salida, Sakura iba maldiciendo a Sassuke murmurando en voz baja todos los defectos que le veía, cosa que le resultaba muy divertida al hombre a su lado.**

**Y bien… dime que fue exactamente lo que firme ,siento que le vendí mi alma al diablo…- le pregunto Sakura sin rodeos, Suiguitsu se rio a carcajadas.**

**Un contrato con el demonio Cerezo, firmaste justamente eso- le dijo entre dientes, pero con una mirada increíblemente dulce**

**Cuando llegaron afuera, un autos y una ambulancia ya habían arrancado, y partido.**

**-Ey –grito Sakura al ver que se alejaban.**

**-tranquila cerezo- el hombre le abrió la puerta de un carro blanco- Vamos te explicare con lujo de detalles lo del contrato.**

**Durante el camino Suigutsu le fue explicando a Sakura todo el contrato, mientras ella no paraba de llorar**

**Sakura enterró la cabeza en la almohada e intento dormir, no quería pensar más en ese contrato. **

**Ala mañana siguiente cuando Karin abrió los ojos pudo observar de manera clara la habitación donde se encontraba, era dos veces más grande de lo que era todo su cuarto anterior en un color verde jade suave, la cama esa tamaño matrimonial, pero la edre colcha, sabanas y almohadas eran muy suaves, blancas con rosa y flores de cerezo pintadas, había un pequeño escritorio blanco muy hermoso. Sintió las unas ganas intensas de ir al baño y se dirigió a la puerta donde había visto salir a su hermana, al abrir la puerta miro asombrada el baño, era enorme todo en tonos rosas, con una hermosa tina que parecía alberca y un lavabo tocador con un espejo enorme.**

**Una vez fuera miro que había dos puertas más, así que se dedicó a curiosear, encontró un vestidor, de esos que solo aparecen en las películas y revistas.**

**-por Kami-sama- murmuro Karin…- debo estar soñando…**

**-¡Zanahoria!- escucho que le gritaba su hermana, pero ella no lograba salir de su asombro.- Aquí estas- respiro aliviada **

**-Sakura … me debes una explicación- le dijo Karin mirándola seriamente**

**-En desayuno de acuerdo – le dijo la pelirosa -ven… cómo te sientes- tomo su mano y la guio hacia fuera de la habitación hacia la cocina, el lugar era enorme, Karin pudo aprecias la ancha sala, el comedor barra, todo era enorme y hermoso. Pero no estaba amueblado.**

**Sakura había preparado unos huevos estrellados con tocino, pan tostado con mermelada y un coctel de frutas.**

**-Pelos de chicle de donde sacaste todo esto- le dijo de manera exigente, sin salir de su asombro**

**-Karin comamos si… tengo mucha hambre- imploro su gemela**

**Karin la miro con el ceño fruncido pero asintió comieron en silencio, y tuvieron que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no atragantarse, tenían varios días sin comer, y muchos meses sin comer algo decente como lo que estaban degustando, sin querer algunas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras comían.**

**-Y bien… suelta la sopa- le dijo Karin una vez que hubieron terminado y lavado los pocos trastes**

**Sakura suspiro y comenzó a relatarle todo el día de ayer desde la entrevista hasta el momento donde Suiguitsu le explicaba el contrato, ahí fue cuando a Sakura se le formo un nudo en la garganta, y Karin se asustó en gran medida, implorando que lo que fuera que hubiera en el contrato no fuera algo relacionado a la prostitución o venta de órganos, o cualquiera de ese tipo de negocio**

**\- ¡Lo ODIO!- grito Sakura – Él es un hombre horrible, Arrogante, prepotente con complejo de Dios….- empezó a llorar – Dios Karin … le debemos … Dios… podría pasar una vida y nunca podré pagarle.**

**-Sakura… tranquila …Por Dios explícame- Karin abrazaba a su hermana temiendo lo peor.**

**\- El… absorbió la deuda… Karin- dijo hipando Sakura**

**-¿Que?...- la miraba asombrada Karin, sin poder creer lo que había dicho su hermana**

**Sakura procedió a explicarle entre sollozos lo que el prepotente Sassuke Uchiha había hecho.**

**Él había absorbido la deuda que su padre le había dejado por 2 millones de dólares, él había pagado la deuda esa misma noche, esa deuda la pagaría entre las dos descontando un pequeño porcentaje de su sueldo, sin ningún interés, terminarían de pagarle en un año.**

**-Tenemos departamento…. Es una pequeña ciudad Uchiha… condominios Uchiha , son casa y departamentos … renta Karin, nosotros no pagaremos renta, tenemos seguro médico, vacaciones, Dios…. Karin…incluso lleno el refrigerador con comida.- recordando como Sassuke y su hermano del cual no sabía el nombre en esos momentos subieron con muchas bolsas llenas de víveres.**

**Karin la miraba anonadada, sin saber que decir era un sueño, y tal como decía su hermana ellas podrían llegar a liquidar la cuenta económica, pero la otra deuda, ese hombre les había salvado literalmente el pellejo, las había no solo salvado de terminar mal prostituyéndose, vendiendo drogas quien sabe.., les había dado trabajo, casa, alimentos, un sueldo… les había regresado una vida…. Y eso no podrían pagárselo nunca.**

**\- Lo Odio…..lo odio por que no puedo odiarlo…. – continuo llorando Sakura mientras Karin lloraba con ella**

**Fin del flash back**

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron hacia seis meses que habían llegado a trabajar ahí, Sakura era la asistente de Sassuke y ella de Itachi, ambas estaban contentas y felices.

-Aun sigues odiándolo- pregunto Karin con una sonrisa maliciosa provocando que Sakura se ruborizara.

-Pero.. qu..que … Claro que lo ODIO- grito Sakura completamente roja, Karin sabía que no era cierto pero Sakura era demasiado orgullosa y terca para aceptarlo – Lo odio… por Dio es un arrogante y altivo Uchiha...- gritaba

\- Quien es Arrogante altivo Uchiha- pregunto una voz fría y ambas voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz quedando pálidas cuando vieron a Sassuke mirando fríamente a Sakura con una ceja levantada.

\- Y bien… Sa-ku-ra…

Fin del capitulo

_**Ta tata **_

**_Hola! Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a las personas que están siguiendo este fic, gracias por sus comentarios, me alientan a seguir escribiendo, por favor cualquier crítica constructiva, o alguna petición que tengan háganmelo saber._**

**_Sin mas me despido_**


End file.
